narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Allied Shinobi Forces Technique!!
Deletion Can this be speedy deleted? it doesn't even sound like a real Naruto story Azza4710 (talk) 09:31, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :are you kidding? This is the newest chapter of the manga, why should it be deleted?Norleon (talk) 09:48, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::This is the chapter number 612 of the naruto manga. It won't be deleted.— :::Sorry when I looked for the manga it looked like it wasn't released yet.Azza4710 (talk) 10:54, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu Can anyone translate this jutsu? And I believe Kiri used this (maybe).. --Omojuze (talk) 13:06, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :It was probably this technuque.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:08, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Mangastream's translation called it I guess . —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 14:12, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Sigh, I don't trust them. In that same chapter they called Storm Release "Lightning Release". Maybe we should just wait for the raws.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:26, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::Really? I haven't noticed that. I'm really disappointed for the fans translations this time. it's better to wait then. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 14:32, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Mangapanda called it Suidan no Jutsu as well. I'm not really worried about the Water Release, I'm more concerned about Lightning Flash Pillar. Both scanlations indicated that the prefix was Raiton instead of Raigen. As far as I can tell, the techniques used were the following: * or if it turns out that the translator notes are accurate. We'll probably list it as a different name under the same technique. * * * * * * Keep in mind that my translations are only as good as my ability to match stuff we know to stuff I can find with Tangorin. Looking through spoiler texts, these seem to be accurate, though we might have added an extra kanji to the chapter's title, which Ohana's spoiler lists as . But let's wait until actual raws are out. Omnibender - Talk - 22:25, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :So from the raws and Omni's guidelines, I checked the techniques and the ones that needed to be added have been, or else referenced in the case of C's technique.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:49, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Question about Madara's jutsu Someone could explain me what jutsu used Madara in this chapter to protect him and Obito from the Laser Circus technique? He adsorbed the lasers with the rinnegan?--JK88 (talk) 20:22, December 7, 2012 (UTC) He used the Preta Path's absorption technique. (talk) 22:03, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Yhwach Team Jutsu Here's the thing: between the end of the previous chapter and this whole one, several techniques were used by quite some shinobi. There are the seven mentioned in the above topic, which were used to make the concrete trap for the Ten-Tails, and technically Insect Jamming, Hiding in Mist, and Wind Cutter. All of them were used by a great number of shinobi in their capacity of Allied Shinobi. Should we consider them as Team Jutsu to be listed in the Allied Shinobi Forces article? I understand that most of them were used by village specific group of shinobi, but that didn't stop us from listing Cloth Binding as team jutsu for the Sealing Team. I'm for listing them as team jutsu. Even though village specific shinobi performed them, they were part of a greater strategy which all of them had in common. Omnibender - Talk - 23:12, January 13, 2013 (UTC) : I think the question would be, "If a Technique has been shown using one user as well as multiple users, would it constitute as a Collaboration Technique? Or would Techniques that can only be used by more than one persons constitute as a Collaboration Technique?". (talk) 23:33, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan ::That's not really the point of this topic, but to answer your question, usually, if a technique can be performed by one person, it's not listed as a collaboration. For example, Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm was listed as a collaboration, because it debuted as a joint technique by Neji and Hinata. We saw Hiashi doing it by himself, so it's no longer considered a collaboration. I don't think there's a case where a technique that was designed for more than one person was used by just one. Closest thing is Typhoon Water Vortex Technique, which was used by Naruto and Yamato, but mentioned in the databook that if one has multiple nature transformations, it's feasible to perform it alone. The technique is still listed as a collaboration. Omnibender - Talk - 23:42, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Anyone? Omnibender - Talk - 01:48, January 16, 2013 (UTC) How (where) exactly are we gonna list that?' ~ UltimateSupreme' 05:27, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :The proposition is to list those techniques as team jutsu, much like Cloth Binding Technique is listed as a team jutsu to the Sealing Team. Omnibender - Talk - 21:15, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Not too sure I get what you mean exactly, but I don't think I'd have any objection/opinion about it one way or the other. Just seems like another way to represent titbits of info.--Cerez365™ (talk) 05:39, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, but this is the chapter's talkpage. You mean here?~ UltimateSupreme 03:37, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yes. I just made the topic here because there was a topic on the techniques used in this chapter in this talk page already. Omnibender - Talk - 19:42, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::I don't remember quiet well; but have we made a Jutsu page for that?~ UltimateSupreme 02:34, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I'm not suggesting we make an article named "Allied Shinobi Forces Technique" detailing the strategy they used if that's what you understood. What I'm suggesting is adding "Allied Shinobi Forces" as the value for the "team" parameter which appears when you edit a jutsu article with the form. Omnibender - Talk - 01:50, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I think we should. We did for the Sealing Team even though we only have 2 named members (one of them being anime only). (talk) 01:59, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan But to which Jutsu page you plan on adding it O.o?~ UltimateSupreme 06:22, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :The seven they used to make the concrete prison for the Ten-Tails, Wind Cutter, Insect Jamming and Hiding in Mist. Omnibender - Talk - 14:52, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::O.o But that would be kinda incorrect.~ UltimateSupreme 04:37, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Why all of them were used by multiple people from the ASF. (talk) 07:16, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan Wouldn't people get confused when there are no names, just the alliance? They might think every single member can use all the techniques. Jacce | Talk | 11:59, January 21, 2013 (UTC) : Well in that' infobox we could put like Alied Shinobi Forces (Kirigakure Members) etc.. (talk) 16:00, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan ::Not really. Typhoon Water Vortex Technique appears as a Team 7 team jutsu, but that doesn't mean all of them use it. It just shows up in the team page. Fourth Division already has two team techniques themselves, but not all members are necessarily users. Let's see how people respond to the addition. Omnibender - Talk - 21:08, January 21, 2013 (UTC)